Father Raphael
by Princess Moonheart
Summary: After such a long time, our favorite red head turtle is back with his family. But he's different now. Raphie has ALOT of explaining to do.


**Raphael's POV**

It took me only a little while to realize where the water was coming from. I quickly wipe my eyes, though no one is around. Crying won't do anyone any good. I took a breath and attempted to turn my head from the colorful globe and its pictures. I couldn't even twitch. I couldn't help it, not with what was shown to me. The pictures changed from me slamming Mikey's head in his birthday cake, to Splinter giving me my first punching bag, and so one. It was like a silent color movie which, for once, was actually emotionally powerful to me. I miss every single one of them. I mean, don't get me wrong I LOVE it here. I wouldn't give up anything for the world, any world. But… I can't help it, I miss them so much.

"Then go."

I turned my head in surprise and let out a sigh of relief as a young woman, most likely in her late teens, wearing a flowing white sleeping gown, with dark tan skin, shining brown eyes, and long wavy black hair with two orchid purple bangs in front of her face. I smiled at her.

"Go where Angel?"

She scoffed. "You know where Raph so don't you play dumb, it's unbecoming of you."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "Were you reading my mind again, love?"

She giggled like a little girl. "Maybe?"

I shook my head and sighed "You're just as bad as the childlings, Angel."

She just shrugged "I rather be a childling than an old man."

"If I'm an old man and you're a childling, I could scold you for being so rude and tell you to go to bed right this minute before I count to three." I commented simply.

She chuckled, and so did I "Then I'm glad I'm not a childling then."

"So am I, who else could I love like you, Angel love." I pull her close to me, before tenderly kissing her lips, she kissed me back.

"You're getting off the topic Raphael." Darn she's too smart for her own good; I have to flush the evidence.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Raphie."

I growled softly at her "Stop reading my mind Angel." I lightly scold.

"Or what?" She asked mischievously.

"Or I'll have the king on your case."

She went silent. _I mean it, Angel. Stop it._ "And Tetsuo."

She sighed. "Fine Raphie, you win, but I want something from you."

I gave her a curious look, though I could tell what it is "Oh?"

"Yea..." she answered

After a moment of dramatic silence "I want you to go see our family."

I leaned into her ear and softly whispered "No."

She groaned loudly "Why not?! I thought you want to see them!"

"I do Angel but I can't!" I protested

"Why not!?"

"Cause I'm scared okay! Scared they'll be so mad at me they'll not want to see me."

Angel was silent, looking at me intently with a feeling of something; I've never been able to read her emotions.

"Besides, someone needs to help you with the childlings, they're a shell full. And all the projects that need to be done. I can't leave Angel, I promised the king, I promised you, everyone that I'd that care of you all."

Angel sighed then she smiled. I gave her a curious look. "What?" I asked.

She came up to me a pecked my green lips. "You're such a softie ya know that."

I gave her a look I'm sure asked for an explanation.

"Raphie, I can take care of the childlings on my own. It's not THAT hard and you know it. And about your projects, we DO have friends who wouldn't mind taking over until you come back, and I'm Sure as shell that the king won't mind you visiting your family. Actually I'm sure he'll agree with me when I say this, and note that I'm using my motherly voice when I say this, you should go. You'll regret it if you never see them again, and you know that."

I let out a sigh; I hate it when she's right.

"Well, I'm going back to bed, night love." And with that, she turned around, ready to walk out of the watch chamber.

"Hey, Angel?" I called to her, just before she left.

"What is it, Raph?" She said turning to me.

"What about you? They're your family too."

Angel let out a sad sigh

"Lets worry about you first. Then we can deal with my relationships. Your happniess is what makes me happy."

I knew in my heart of hearts that she wants to see everyone as bad as I do, and was as scared at the thought as I was. Just for a different reason.

I smiled softly, that was all I could muster. I did NOT want her expecting any crazy ideas. I let out a sigh.

I can't believe I'm doing this...

"Is tomorrow evening a good enough time to go?"

I was answered with the most passionate kiss in life. The rare, awesome ones wives only give you on rare days like this one. Being married isn't all bad, that's for sure.


End file.
